Fire
Fire is one of the Starter elements in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of Red, Orange and Yellow. Fire is a distance magic and is based on heavy damage and gradual stall with a burn. Its spells are a mixture of fast and slow It is a Default element, however, costs 150 Diamonds if player chose Water or Grass instead Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defence. Due to the combos and multiple Element usages, this info on statistics is not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: Very High * Speed: Average * Defense: Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Spells: Consecutive Fire Bullets "User fires low damage fire bullets that turn the area they touch on fire" Consecutive Fire Bullets is a fast multi-projectile move of which has burn damage. When hit by this shot, the enemy will gradually lose more health in low amounts. There are multiple of these shots making it easier to hit. It consumes 200 Mana and has a 4-second cooldown. It gives the player 20 exp every time it has been cast. Quick dodging or shields allow this move to be countered. Healing moves allow burn damage to stay at a minimum. Great Fire Blast "User creates a high damage fireball that results in a wall of fire on impact" Great Fire Blast is a slow projectile move of which has burn damage. When hit by this shot, the enemy loses a large amount of their health as well as gradually more health in low amounts, due to its burn factor. Unintentionally, this blast is also useful for travelling long spaces, as a player is able to ride one of these blasts. To do this, the player must jump on the fire blast as it is formed. This spell consumes 250 Mana with a 7-second cooldown. It gives the player 25 exp every time it has been cast This blast is fairly slow, so it is incredibly easy to dodge, but this spell lands a lot more often than you may think, so you must be on guard. To stop someone travelling on a fire blast, you can place an obstacle on their path which can knock off or stun the enemy. Examples of this include Water Tornado or Aciculated Spikes. Tip: You may not see Great Fire Blast be used much in combos, but with its high damage-potential, it can make deadly combos. Try using Great Fire Blast with other spells to make it easier to land. Blaze Column "Users' mouse cursor erupts in a column of fire that deals a medium amount of damage and issues a quick stun" Blaze Column is a fast close range move, of which is able to stun an opponent briefly as well as having burn damage. The user clicks to create a circle with the fire's symbol on it, and any players above this circle will be damaged and stunned, allowing additional moves to stack more damage. This move also has a burn factor, allowing more gradual damage to be given to the opponent. This move can be charged to expand the circle's diameter and therefore the range. It consumes 300 mana and has a 10-second cooldown. It gives the player 30 exp every time it has been cast. This move is fast, so players must be wary when it appears, though its short range can also save players. Moves such as Spiral Spin or Lightning Flash allow a quick method of escaping the damage radius. Flame Body "User transforms on fire and becomes unable to take burn damage. While on fire, your moves will be stronger and damaging other players or receiving damage from opponents will result in a speed boost" Flame Body is a body transformation move, of which turns a players' avatar skin and accessories into a pure gold colour. A flame effect is also given. In this form, moves increase in power by 1.32, as well as travelling speed being able to increase when damaged in the form, or if the damage is given in the form. This form consumes 400 mana and lasts for half a minute (30 seconds) with a 50-second cooldown (20-second cooldown between the form ending and the time needed to be able to transform again). It gives the player 40 exp every time it has been cast To counter this, players could avoid damaging the flame body casted by the opponent, and instead focus on dodging (easier if you are at a distance). This makes sure that the speed is kept to a minimum. This time could also be spent on regaining Mana for an ultimate or a deadly combo. Hell's Core "User begins erupting multiple columns of fire leading up to an obliterating fire explosion that deals massive damage" Hell's Core is Fire's Ultimate. The user erects a large circle underneath them, of which brings flames to appear around the user. Columns of fire erupt in random close by areas, which like Blaze Column, stuns an opponent for a notably long time. After this, the user releases a massive explosion of incredible speed and radius, causing massive damage to those nearby. A large radius of fire is left afterwards for burn damage. The damage gradually decreases the further the explosion goes. This consumes 1000 Mana and a 90-second cooldown. It gives the player 100 exp every time it is cast. Luckily, a player is warned of the spell due to the start-up time and the large circle, giving time to keep the distance before the explosion hits. Though while escaping, you must be wary of the multiple blaze columns that erupt, which will stun you, and inevitably make you take damage, though these are randomly generated and cannot be targeted by the user. Due to this being a default magic, Hell's Core is often used by those new to the game and is therefore pretty common. Since this is the case, you must be wary of new players getting in the middle of your fight and setting this ultimate off, and respond accordingly. Note:Usually the damage blast radius is inside the blaze columns that erupts like Volcanic Eruption. Images and Videos Category:Elements